The Rain
by rain0205
Summary: FINISHED! The curse on Tokyo has returned. Emotions are mixed up and not everyone can get what they want. Life is taken, death occurs. The undead is forever...
1. Storm Clouds

Note: (I do not own Digimon.)  
The Rain:Chapter 1-Storm Clouds  
  
The bell rung and it was the end of school for the summer. While walking home with his friends, Matt noticed that there were storm clouds starting to form and the nice breeze turned slowly more into a colder wind.  
"So, what are you guys going to do over the summer? Are we going to keep in touch or split up again?" asked Tai a loud mouth but overall a good leader in general.  
"I think that we should keep in touch just in case we really do get split up again," answered Sora. A bright girl who always looks to do the right thing in bad situations. Matt looked at her.  
Secretly, he had fallen in love with Sora and Mimi. He would never tell because he knew that both of them weren't interested in him and he didn't want to feel embarrassed, thought girls did always throw themselves at him. He could have any girl he wanted but he only like Mimi and Sora.  
"Matt!" called a voice from a distance. Matt and the others looked behind them. There they found Amy running to them. She was tall with red hair. At 18, her car had already broke down and was being fixed. She was more of a punk and did have a little band of her own but they weren't famous like Matt's. Amy didn't want the fame, all she wanted was the fun. Since her car was being fixed, she had to walk to get everywhere but she didn't mind. She liked walking, especially when it was sunny out.  
"Amy. What are you doing here?" Matt asked  
"I'm walking home what do you think you're doing here?" she replied sarcastically.  
"Walking home. Schools out for the summer. I want to know if you could come by later. Dad said he wants to talk to you."  
"Oh. We'll see because I'm kind of busy tonight. I have to do some work on uhh, some stuff.."  
"Yeah, sure whatever."  
Amy smiled, "I'll see you guys later. Bye." And with that, she ran off.  
As she walked off, she noticed that the storm clouds were coming in. 'Better get home soon' she thought. It was now five o'clock and she had walked through all of downtown Tokyo.  
The storm clouds were covering all but one part of town-The part of town where Amy lived. It was not a very popular part of town. It had lots of pot holes in the road. There was only one good building besides the hospital and that was the apartment building. Amy walked into the building and went to her room #26. Inside she found Jim waiting for her on the couch.  
  
Matt stayed at home for the rest of the day cooking supper and cleaning. He was really tired and didn't want to do anymore work so he went to his room to rest. He turned on the t.v and tried to find his favourite show but all that was on was news about the storm clouds. They were saying that they just appeared out of nowhere and could cause severe damage if they don't disappear. But for sure there is going to be a huge thunderstorm.  
"Of course there is going to be a storm. That's what happens when there are really dark clouds," Matt said to the t.v. He got up and went to the stove to see how his soup and hot dogs were going. He looked at the clock. 6:30 pm. Dad should be home soon he thought to himself.  
KNOCK! KNOCK! Matt turned around and went to answer that door. There was nobody there. He looked back and forth.  
"Hello?" he called. No answer.  
He closed the door and went back to the stove. The food was ready. He set two places and sat down. As he sat down, he noticed that there was a letter that said his name on it. He opened it up:  
  
Beware of what you keep inside  
Pretty soon there will be nothing to hide  
Day or Night it matters not  
The Rain will fall without a stop  
  
It didn't say who it was from. He got up and found the phone. He was dialling Amy's cell phone when his dad walked in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amy asked Jim who was sitting on the couch of her apartment.  
"Its nice to see you to," he replied.  
"Jim, what do want and how did you get in?"  
"I wanted to see you and a janitor let me in. I told him that I was a relative of yours."  
"Don't EVER do that again. If people know that's how you can get into my room, I'll kill you myself!"  
"Oh you will now will you?"  
Amy rolled her eyes and all Jim could do was smile at her. He liked it when she made threats, she always buy you something after. It was her way of killing you.  
"What do you want and, why are you here?"  
" Have you seen the news? Seems like its going to storm for a while. You want to go rent some movies or dvd's? We can watch them at my house, I got some awesome new speakers with surround sound and I realty want to know how well they work.. Whaddya say?"  
"Sure. We can do that."  
Amy's cell phone started to ring.  
"Hello?" she said.  
" Beware of what you keep inside. Pretty soon there will be nothing to hide. Day or night it matters not. The Rain will fall without a stop." Said a chilling voice.  
"Who is this?" she asked. The phone hung up.  
"Who was it?" Jim asked.  
"I don't know."  
The phone started to ring again. Amy answered it and slowly brought it to her ear.  
"Hello?" she asked very slowly.  
"Amy, its me Matt. Are you ok?" Matt asked on the other line sounding a bit confused.  
Amy sighed in relief, "Hi Matt I'm fine. What's up?"  
"Can you come over? I have to show you something, it's really important."  
"Sure I'll see you in a few. Bye"  
"Bye"  
"Jim, can you give me a ride to my brother's house before we go get some dvd's?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I have to go to work to tell them that I'm quitting." Jim lied. He didn't want to go to Matt's because Joe would be there and Jim didn't want Joe to start teasing him about liking Amy. Joe always teased Jim about liking Amy ever since Jim and Amy met. When Jim moved out, It was only when Joe saw Jim he would start to tease.  
"Please? I might stay the night with you and we can spend all of tomorrow together."  
"Oh, alright but make it fast ok?"  
"Ok."  
They both left.  
  
Amongst the flowers near the bay, a girl named Sora stood where they lay. Sora had gotten into the florist business with her mom. Sora decided that once her mom retired, she would take over. Sora felt a few raindrops and them decided to head in. She went to her room where she saw a huge flower. She could tell it was fake by the way it was designed to she decided to open it up. Inside of the flower written with flower petals it a note said:  
  
Beware of what you keep inside.  
Pretty soon there will be nothing to hide.  
Day or night it matters not.  
The Rain will fall without a stop  
  
She turned the note over. Who is this from? She thought. She put it back in the flower and put it in her closet. She looked out the window. It was raining harder. The door opened and her mom walked in.  
"Sora? What would you like for dinner?" her mom asked.  
"Um.. Why don't we just order in or something. It always sucks to cook when it looks so depressing outside," replied Sora.  
"Ok. I'll call you when it gets here."  
Her mom left the room. Sora walked to her bed and lied there, thinking of what to do tomorrow. She thought of telling Tai about the letter she received but wasn't exactly sure. 'Oh, if only I could tell Tai the truth', She thought. She sighed and then fell asleep.  
  
Instead of always playing outside, he decided to be a hermit and stay in his room. Always in front of a screen he would stay. Izzy, a computer genius was trying to find out how many worlds there were besides just the digital world and earth. While typing and waiting he was finding no matches to anything that he put in the search bar. He gave up and closed the web page. He decided to check his e-mail to see if there was anything interesting. He had gotten and e-mail from Sora, Matt, Amy, Tai, Joe and Mimi. All of them said gather at Matt's house. 'Odd', he thought.  
He was about to leave when his computer said, "Incoming e-mail." He went back to the computer. He scanned the e-mail for a virus and then he opened it:  
  
Beware of what you keep inside.  
Pretty soon there will be nothing to hide.  
Day or night it matters not.  
The Rain will fall without a stop.  
  
He checked who it was from but all it said was Blank. He decided to print off the e-mail and take it to Matt's. When it was done printing he told his mom he would be back in a little bit and left. When he got to Matt's house, everyone was already there. He saw Sora's note and Matt's note. On the table. Amy's, Joe's and Tai's cell phone were on the table and Mimi's post card was also there. Izzy walked in and put his printed e-mail on the table with all of the other stuff. T.k and Kari were together and got a phone call from a phone booth. Izzy sat down at the table with the others.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Tai.  
"Obviously we're here because we got the same message," Amy replied.  
The rest of them nodded. It started to rain even harder.  
"What does it all mean?" asked T.k  
There was no answer. Nobody knew what was going on at all. Besides the sound of rain falling on the building and what not, there was just silence in the room. Then all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Everyone jumped. Amy got up and went to answer the door.  
  
And that's it! That's the end of Chapter 1. Chapter two is coming soon. 


	2. History

Note:(I don't own digimon. This part of the story takes place in the year 1036.  
My friend betaed this for me and helped with the writing. So thanx to Sweet-Angel-of-Innocence.  
The Rain: Chapter 2- History  
  
Deep in the gold mines under the fallen city of Tokyo, Rain followed the well-worn path to where the beer house was made in the southern mines. A terrible storm was raging on the above ground, and had been for the past two and a half months, destroying everything . Everyone was brought to the mines and elsewhere underground to be safe. There were hardly any supplies for even a small family of two. Rain opened the door to the beer house to find her dad. She looked but he was nowhere to be found. An old friend she had grown up with, a boy named David approached her.  
"Hey Rain, would you let me buy you a drink?" David asked.  
Rain sighed, "David, put that down and come with me now!"  
"Um. Do I have to? I was just going to have another round." He asked, smiling slightly, knowing the answer even before she said it.  
" This is no time for your jokes David. Now hurry up! Just put it on that table right beside you and come on." Rain said, exasperatedly.  
David did as he was told, put the mug of beer down and followed her away from the beer house. They walked to a guest room with no food for themselves, only a wet cloth.  
"I'll be right back. You, lie on the bed and don't go anywhere," Rain told him. He nodded. Rain walked out of the room and returned 10 minutes later with something for David to drink. He was falling asleep. She shook him so that he would wake up. He opened his eyes.  
"Sit up," She told him, "Open your mouth," He did as he was told, "Drink this, Swallow, Tilt your head back, Put this on your head, Don't go to sleep for half an hour." He followed her directions, never once stopping to question her, not even to say that the drink tasted terrible and he didn't want to drink it. He loved her but, he would never tell. He was afraid he would be rejected by her. After a while, he was feeling better. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. He got up and looked around the room, feeling only slightly dizzy. Rain was sitting in a chair reading one of her books. He walked towards her.  
"Have a nice sleep?" she asked, not even raising her eyes from the book.  
"I guess. I didn't even know I was asleep. I thought you said not to sleep for half an hour," he replied.  
"I did and you didn't sleep until half an hour was up. You've actually been sleeping for 5 hours."  
"Oh. What was that stuff you gave me?"  
"It was just a medicine that had a bit of sleeping potion in it, it'll help you to sober up and so that you won't have a hang over."  
"Oh, uh.. Thanks." David said, feeling a little embarassed as he scratched his head.  
"No problem," she sighed, " This storm has gone on for well over 2 months. I wonder when it'll stop. I want to know how the damage is up there."  
"It started the day we were off for the summer from school. We were just walking home and the clouds started to form. And then it started to spit, then turned a little harder and then it was an all out downpour. Even the breeze turned into a raging wind. It's really very strange. Do you think that above ground is already flooded?"  
Rain smiled, "Why don't we find out for ourselves?"  
"Um.. What if we were to get caught?"  
"Look David, everyone stays away from the entrance because they're afraid. Trust me, I walk by there every day and never see anybody watching or even stay there for more than 5 minutes so what in your right mind makes you think that we're going to get caught?"  
"You said people walk by there."  
"Yeah, but they don't stay for long. If anyone asks, we'll just say we're fixing a leak."  
"Hmm. Sounds like a full proof plan but, how do we get back underground?"  
"Same way we got out." She said, as if it were the obvious answer.  
"Huh?" David looked confused.  
"The door!" Rain said, smacking her forehead, sometimes he was so dense, but she loved him anyway. In a way, she liked his stupidity. But she knew that sometimes he would do it on purpose.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. But, can we get some sleep first. I'd rather not be tired when I do a lot of work." Said David, yawning.  
"Yeah, I suppose, even though you already slept for 5 hours. I haven't so I guess it's okay if we both get some rest at the same time." She said.  
Rain got up from her chair and went to the bed. David waited a little bit before going to bed. He was thinking things over. He remembered the day when the whole storm started. The thing that he remembered more than ever was his letter. He had just gotten home and there it was on the table with his name on it. Curious, he had opened it after he'd put his school bag down. It was from an anonymous person:  
  
Beware of what you keep inside.  
Pretty soon there will be nothing to hide.  
Day or night it matters not.  
The Rain will fall without a stop.  
  
He could never understand what it meant at all. He had been thinking and hadn't seen the time pass, about an hour had passed and Rain was sound asleep. He went over to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to her. He looked at her. She was on her side, facing him, no expression on her lovely face. He laid on his back, but soon moved to his side, facing her. He moved closer to her and then pulled her in a loving embrace when he saw her shiver slightly. He fell asleep almost immediately. The top of her head was near his shoulder. She opened her eyes and she had known what was going on when it was happening, but she had let it. She smiled and then went back to sleep, laying an arm across his chest and resting her head on his smooth shoulder falling into peaceful oblivion, wrapped in his warm, strong embrace. No nightmares could have possibly claimed either of the youths dreams that night.  
  
Until.  
  
David woke up before Rain, although he didn't really know if it was morning or not. They hadn't seen the sun in months, never telling when dawn or dusk started or ended. He got up and headed into the small bathroom they had off to the side of the larger bedroom to relieve his bladder.  
  
Rain walked through the foggy mists swirling around her. 'Where am I?' She thought as she turned, looking around. As she turned fully, facing the opposite way, she saw something in the slight distance ahead of her between the fog. She walked towards it, feeling more and more uneasy as she approached, noticing something, looking like a person laying under the huge stone tablet. Running towards the body, she realized as she got closer that the person looked familiar. She ran faster, not noticing the light drizzle starting to poor down on her. She finally reached the person, dread paralyzing her as her fears were confirmed. She dropped to her knees, her newly shed tears mingling with the cold, unyeilding rain. With trembling hands she caressed the pale, freezing skin of his cheek. "Why?" She whispered to no one. 'Why him? Why not me?' She asked herself over and over as she let her sobs take over, hugging David's dead, bloodied body to herself. Something seemed to call to her, whispering a sweet sing song poem she couldn't seem to catch the words of, just begging her to look up.  
Her eyes travelled up the age-eroded stone, landing on the scrawling words of the deadly, sweet poetry written in blood. His blood. She clutched David's lifeless body closer as she read them out loud in the same choked whisper:  
  
Beware of what you keep inside,  
Pretty soon there will be nothing to hide  
Day or night, it matters not  
The Rain will fall without a stop  
  
Rain screamed as she was shaken awake. She pushed the arms away. They only tightened around her though as she struggled. "Shhh. It's okay Rain. I'm here." David soothed. He had come back from the bathroom to find Rain tossing, turning and crying out in her sleep. "D-David? You're okay!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. She shuddered in his embrace as her sobbing subsided and she hiccoughed a few times.  
  
"It's time to go sweetie. C'mon, let's go." David said softly, not noticing his slip up. He pulled her up with him. David grabbed his dagger and slipped it into his boot before taking her hand and making a run for the doorway to the upperworld. They reached it in a matter of minutes. Rain stopped David, "David, wait, I have to tell you something." "Okay, hurry up." He trailed off as the sound of footsteps became evident. "David, I-I just wanted to say that I." She started. The footsteps got louder, the unknown person getting closer. " We have to go, tell me when we get up there. Right now, we have to hurry." He whispered and pushed the heavy, iron hatch open, rain pelting them as they made their way to the surface. The droplets feeling like shards of icy, jagged glass on their pale skin.  
  
They broke to sea level. As they shut the hatch again, a dark shadow fell over them. The Shadow Reaper closed in on the unfortunate travellers, his scythe blade gleaming a deadly silver as he approached them. He reached out towards the terrified girl, standing next to the boy. He could feel their hidden feelings for each other. An ivory white finger traced over Rain's jawbone softly. She shuddered as if it was cold to the touch and in a way it was, for he was so lonely after losing his only love to death, never revealing his own feelings until it was too late. "Tell herrrr.." He said in a low, soothing tone just above a whisper. The loneliness and pain evident in the old shadows voice. "What, who are you?" David asked, stepping away and pulling Rain with him. "N-No, David, listen to him." Rain whispered. "Tell herrr what you ffffeeelll for herrr or ssshhheee will nnneverr knowww." The Shadow replied coldly, knowing that this would have to end in blood in order for the mortal to understand. "Why should I listen to you? Who." David was cut off as the Reaper's scythe sliced through the flesh of his abdomen. Rain screamed. "NOOO, David!!" She fell to her knees, tears trekking down her sun-deprived cheeks. Her hands trying to catch David's lifeblood from pouring out of him.  
  
A cold hand touched her shoulder gently. "Talk to himmm girrrl, he willll die." The same soothing voice chilled her as it spoke. She leaned forward over David, brushing his rain-soaked bangs out of his face. "D-David, I-I tried to t-tell you. You should have listened to him." She said, holding in the worst of her tears. His eyes fluttered open "I-I am so. s-sorry, Rain. I-I lo-ve you. I'm.sorry I w-won't be able. to stay w-with you." He said, his breaths soft and shaky, each of them causing more pain than the last. Rain leaned forward and kissed his shaky lips softly. "I love you to, my sweet David. I'm coming soon." She said, her eyes clouding over with her tears as she reached for the long, sharp daggar in David's boot. She couldn't live with the burden of knowing that David had died for his love of her. She raised it and drove it deep into her heart feeling her love lessen the pain. She let the bloodied blade slide from her hands, laying close to David as she felt herself weakening, her life's blood washing away in the last of the rain. And as the sun finally broke the long-shadowed horizon, two lovers died in the first rays, wrapped forever in each others arms. For all eternity. The shadow receaded, soon to return.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So how'd ya'll like this chapter? Huh, huh? Send reviews if you wanna find out what Amy finds behind the door. And is this mysterious tale of love repeat itself? Wanna find out? Review. ();D this was from Angel and Rain. 


	3. A Curse Reawoken

Note: (I don't own digimon or any of the characters in the story)  
  
The Rain- A Curse Re-awoken  
  
There was a knocking at the door. Everyone was silent, staring at the closed entrance. Finally, Amy got up and answered the door. Everyone saw nothing and were telling her to close the door. But Amy saw him, the Shadow Reaper. She tried to tell them that there was something there but she couldn't speak. Every time she tried to talk, no sound would come out of her mouth. The Reaper stood there for a minute and then reached out his pale hand and touched her the same way he had Rain, so many years before.  
  
While waiting in the car, Jim tapped his foot impatiently. He wanted Amy to hurry, but instead he was thinking about the reasons why he loved her. He couldn't remember. She was perfect to him. There was just one problem, he could never tell her the truth. He was afraid of telling her and being rejected. Instead, he was now thinking of when they first met.  
  
~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~  
~*~4 YEARS AGO~*~  
  
Joe came up to Jim's room calling for his mom, dad, or brother. Jim came out from the closet. He approached Joe and tapped him on the shoulder. Joe jumped and screamed and then turned around. Jim started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Jim! What are you doing?! Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed.  
" Haha! You should've seen the look on your face! Ha that was priceless." Said Jim laughing hysterically and almost falling on the floor.  
"Never mind just tell me what your were doing in the closet!" Joe said sounding very mad.  
"When those things came and took mom and dad, I hid in the closet so that they wouldn't see me"  
Joe nodded and then gestured for Jim to follow him. Jim followed him out the room, downstairs and out of the building. As Jim walked, he saw her, standing there, waiting for something interesting to happen. He looked up and down. She was about: long brown hair reaching just below her shoulders, a slight figure and amazing sapphire blue eyes. Jim also realized that she had nice legs and a big bust. He was wondering if her rear was as nice as her front. She was perfect though. He knew he liked her right away and wanted to get to know her.  
  
"Hey Joe, who is that?" Jim asked pointing at Amy, never taking his eyes off of her.  
"Oh her? That's just Matt's older sister, Amy." Joe replied.  
"Oh." He never took his eyes off of her as he spoke.  
"Yes Jim, I know she's hot but we can't deal with that right now. We have to find out where all of the parents are."  
Jim still never took her eyes off her. Joe smacked him but it didn't work. He was still staring.  
  
Amy saw him staring. She glanced over once every three seconds to see if he was looking away so that she could at least have a look at him. She tried moving to a different spot but his eyes just followed her. Finally he looked away because Joe had pinched him REALLY hard. She looked at him, finally getting a chance to check him out properly. He was tall and slim, dark bluish-tinged hair in an untamed style on his head, bangs observing his face, glasses resting lightly on the bridge of his nose, dark-coloured eyes behind the wide lenses. He wasn't bad looking, but she wondered absently what he'd look like smiling. She didn't realize when her quick once-over had become an all-out stare fest.  
Amy walked over to Matt, still staring.  
"Who is that guy?" she asked him, still staring and pointing at Jim.  
"Joe's older brother Jim." He replied.  
"Oh. Ok." She didn't want Matt to get any ideas so she took her eyes off of him.  
"Amy!" her Dad called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Get in the van we have to go."  
Amy nodded and got in the van. She was seated in the middle of her Dad and her brother. Jim was beside the door and Joe.  
She could feel him staring at her. She smiled to herself and then straitened her face trying NOT to pay attention to him. Her dad knew exactly what was going on. He smiled then sighed and finally said, "Amy, you'll learn."  
Amy looked at him with her eyes wide and then looked away blushing. Jim smiled. Her dad then winked at Jim. He was shocked. Jim decided to look out the window and not pay attention to her throughout the rest of the car ride.  
They arrived at a big building where the parents were being held. All of them were sleeping and wouldn't wake up. Everyone ran to their parents besides Matt, T.k and Amy. They stayed with their dad. Jim got up and walked around, looking at all the parents and then he had a puzzled look on his face. He walked over to where the Ishida kids stood with their dad. He stood beside Amy.  
"Do you know what's going on here?" He asked her.  
"Nope. All I know is that it involves those digi things that sometimes scare me." She replied.  
"Amy, I want you to stay here. Some one will have to stay here with these people in case they wake up. Plus, you don't have a digimon to protect you so there is a chance that you could."  
"Be badly injured," Amy cut him off, "I know I'll be fine."  
Her dad nodded and walked away.  
"She'll stay alone dad?" Matt said  
"No. Mimi and I will stay so that we can help out around here. Also to keep her company." Said Sora. Mimi nodded.  
"Jim will stay to." Said Joe smirking.  
Jim looked at Joe, then Amy, then back at Joe and nodded.  
The others left toward the huge beast. Amy went to sit on the floor. Mimi and Sora sat beside her, their digimon with Jim watching the fight. Things weren't looking so good. The huge digimon was coming toward the building. Amy got up and stood beside Jim.  
"Sora, Mimi. You'll have to go to lead him off. It's the only way to protect these people." Amy told them.  
Sora and Mimi got up and nodded. Both of them ran toward the monster, digimon behind them. It was working, he was going in the opposite direction, away from them.  
"So," Jim said, "you are?"  
"Oh, I'm Amy, Matt's sister." She replied.  
"I'm Jim, Joe's older brother."  
"Cool. So, I'm going to guess that your parents are here sleeping and being zombies?"  
Jim laughed and Amy finally got to see his smile. He nodded. She smiled.  
"What about your mom? Is she here?"  
"No, she lives in a different part of Tokyo. I'm happy about that to. I don't think I can stand to see her again."  
"Why what happened?"  
Amy sat down. Jim sat beside her.  
"When my parents got their divorce, they had to decide who got Matt, who got T.k and who got me. My mom got T.k because dad works and can't take care of him all that well. Matt went with dad because he is just a little more mature and can take somewhat good care of himself. Then there was me. Dad was silent but Mom said, 'Let's flip a coin.' He hesitated but then nodded slowly. She flipped the coin and called heads. It landed on tails and I stayed with my dad."  
"Oh. I would hate it if that ever happened to me. I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder. He was warm to the touch.  
"Thanks." Was all she said.  
"Anytime." He replied.  
She smiled. They were definitely going to be long time friends.  
Hours passed and the monster was defeated. Jim and Amy talked through the whole thing. It was dark now and a whole other world was on the sky. The captives were back to normal. Jim ran to step on his scooter. He gestured for Amy to follow. The scooter had a motor in it. Amy got on holding his shoulders. They rode to where the others were.  
~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
Amy ran to the car and got in. The rain getting harder as the minutes went by.  
"Sorry I took so long," she said.  
"It's ok. We can't rent any movies now. Everything is closed. So what do you want to do now?" said Jim  
"Well, I was wondering if I could go back home. I'm a little tired. If you want, we can do something tomorrow."  
"Ok, see you tomorrow."  
They arrived at her building. She said bye before she got out of the car and rushed to the door. She got into her apartment and immediately went to start a bath for herself. She went to the kitchen and turned on the light. She looked at all of the pictures in the fridge. The one that caught her eye the most was the picture of her and Jim. He had taken her to Disneyland for her birthday. He had never forgotten her birthday since the day he learned it. She noticed something strange about it. In the corner of the picture it said "Turn over". She took the picture off of the fridge and turned it over:  
  
Beware of what you keep inside.  
Pretty soon there will be nothing to hide.  
Day or night it matters not.  
The Rain will fall without a stop.  
  
Her eyes widened. She dropped the picture and just stood there for a minute. Then she remembered that the water was still running. She hurried to the bathroom to shut the water off. She sighed then undressed herself and got in the bath. She was thinking of what the note meant. Then she remembered what had happened at Matt's house. The shadow had touched her but no one believed anything really happened because they didn't see it. But she felt it, sending chills down her spine. He disappeared as soon as Matt grabbed her and pulled her away.  
After she was done bathing, she went to put the picture in her bad so that she could show Jim tomorrow. She walked over to the bedroom, got in bed and fell asleep fifteen minutes later.  
  
Jim got home and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. All they were talking about was the storm. He sighed then turned it off and went to bed. He was thinking about her. Who called her on her phone before Matt did. Why she had to rush over there so fast. He couldn't figure it out. He turned over to his side so that he could look at his favourite picture of her before falling asleep but he couldn't. All that was there was the frame, no picture. He never moved, it was the only thing that helped him sleep. He got up out of bed and searched his whole bedroom but couldn't find it. He came out to the kitchen. There was a note sitting there on the kitchen table. He picked it up and then read it:  
  
Beware of what you keep inside.  
Pretty soon there will be nothing to hide.  
Day or night it matters not.  
The Rain will fall without a stop.  
  
Jim had a puzzled look on his face. 'What does this mean?' He thought. He turned it over. On the other side was his favourite picture of Amy. He gasped. He was shocked. He thought that it meant she was in danger but he wasn't sure. He hurried over to the phone and dialled her number.  
  
And that ends chapter 3. It'll take me longer to update since school has started. So chapter 4 might take a while to get up. Eventually in one of the chapters you'll learn the Shadow Reaper's past, but that's later on. Anyways, tell me what you think so far this is my first fanfic. 


	4. The Reaper Revealed

Note: (I do not own Digimon).  
  
The Rain- The Reaper Revealed.  
  
Jim dialled Amy's number. It rang and rang but she didn't answer. He got a little worried. 'She doesn't have a car and I know she wouldn't walk in this storm. I wonder what happened' he thought. He kept calling but no matter how many times he tried, it always came to her machine. He hung up the phone for good, grabbed his keys and cell phone, hurried to his car and drove to Amy's. He got there in five minutes and rushed to the door. He buzzed for Amy over and over but he never got an answer. He called her on his cell about 10 times before buzzing again. He gave up, sighed and sat on the floor. He was now extremely worried and didn't know what to do. If he had a key he could get in but she hadn't made a copy for anyone except for her mom and dad. Her mom. He remembered what happened when they saw each other for the first time since her parents divorced. They had made up and Amy now trusts her mom again. The more he thought about her, the more worried he got. The "what-ifs" starting racing through his mind repeatedly. He suddenly heard a noise come from a far distance outside. He stood up looking outside. He couldn't really see much but rain and a dark figure. The figure walked closer to Jim but stopped in front of the door, his scythe behind him. Jim's cell phone stared to ring. He heard a strange voice sending chills down his spine with every word:  
  
Beware of what you keep inside.  
Pretty soon there will be nothing to hide.  
Day or night it matters not.  
The Rain will fall without a stop.  
  
Jim dropped his phone as he heard those words. The shadow held up a picture of Amy for Jim to see. Jim's eyes widened as he gasped.  
"Who arrr." Jim tried to ask but unconsciousness took over as he fell to the ground.  
  
Amy was floating in the middle of nowhere. She was paralysed and didn't know how to get out. She was just there, afraid and all alone. That is until she saw a tall slim figure covered in shadow walking toward her. The shadowed figure stopped when it was face to face with Amy. Amy just stared and tried to figure out who the shadowed figure reminded her of. The shadow disappeared and Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her.  
"You, y-you're, y-y-you. what?" Amy tried to speak but was in total shock. The person in front of her smiled.  
"Y-you're m-m-me. but, but h-how?" Amy asked chokingly.  
"Actually Amy, you are the one who is me. You are the reincarnation of me. My name is Rain." She said Amy had a puzzled look on her face.  
"I'll come back sometime and explain it to you later but right now we have to focus on the most important thing. The Shadow Reaper has returned to Tokyo."  
"The Shadow Reaper? Who is that?"  
"The one that sent you those little poems. He's come back."  
"What? Why? He's been here before? What ARE you talking about?"  
"Many years ago, there was a boy. He had fallen in love with a girl who looked exactly like us. But on one unfortunate day, she was walking around the village to get some water for her dying grandmother. She got to the well and was knocked inside by a man running by.  
"Nobody knew what happened to her until 3 days later. The well had dried up and the bucket had scooped up her lifeless body. The boy's heart was shredded to pieces. He never got his chance to tell her what he felt for her. 3 more days later he had found out from her mother that she had liked him. He didn't know what to think at all.  
"After a week of confusion, the boy had wandered into the forest. And He never returned. He disappeared forever. Or so we thought. Years past and I was born. I was eighteen and the rain started at the end of the school year. Everybody was moved to underground because the rain was endangering everyone who was above ground. The miner's had built everything underground but it was so hard to get food because we needed to grow it with help of the sunlight. But the sun never had shown. It was as if it had abandoned us forever. An old friend and my only love, David, and I had gone back up to the top.  
"The Reaper was there, waiting for us. He told David to tell me his secret. David refused and as a consequence, the Reaper sliced him. David was dying and before he was not able to talk, he told me that he loved me. I kissed him and told him that I also loved him and then I drove his dagger through my heart. Just before I died, I felt the warmth of sunshine." Rain trailed off and remembering. Tears were formed in her eyes. Amy was unsure of what to do. She just stood there since she couldn't move. Rain now had tears just streaming down her cheeks. There was nothing but silence.  
"Um. Is the rain storm part of what the Reaper is doing?" Amy asked when she thought that Rain was ok to talk.  
Rain wiped away her tears, "Yes."  
"Why does he use it?"  
"The name of the girl was Samantha and she loved storms. Every storm that there was, even if it was just rain, the boy would watch her dance in it. He always thought that she looked beautiful. It's sort of a way to remember her by and it's kind of like a trade mark."  
"What does the Reaper want?"  
"He wants confession. Once you tell Jim that you love him, the rain will most likely stop."  
Amy gasped, "H-how did y-you know th-that I l-love J-Jim?"  
Rain smiled, "Everyone that's dead knows everything."  
"Oh. That makes a lot of sense. So, what your saying is that I just have to tell Jim that I love him and all this craziness will go away?"  
"No I'm saying that the dead know all. Before that I was saying that you tell Jim you love him ASAP."  
Amy rolled her eyes while Rain smiled again.  
"Amy, if you don't hurry then all of Tokyo will be in danger. The longer you wait, the fiercer the storm gets."  
Amy nodded. Rain nodded.  
"I'll come see you again Amy, I promise I will explain. Oh, go see Jim, he's waiting for you."  
"What?"  
Amy woke up in her bed. She looked at her clock, 1:18 am. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She changed into regular clothes and headed for the door. As she reached downstairs, she saw Jim at the entrance on the ground. She ran over to him. He was breathing faster than normal. Amy looked up and saw the Reaper standing over them.  
"Ssssoooonnnnn." Was all he said before he disappeared. Amy looked back at Jim. She sighed before taking him up to her room. Once up there, Amy layed Jim gently on the bed. She looked at him for a minute. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, breathing heavily. It was as if he had no air to breathe. She let out another sigh, removed his glasses and put them on the night stand beside the bed. She was extremely worried. She walked to her closet and took out a blanket. She walked out to her living room and threw the blanket on the couch. She walked back to her room. She stood there for a minute then pulled the blankets over him and then she sat on the bed next to him. She pushed his bangs away from his face. They had been friends for a very long time. They always relied on each other and so far have never let each other down.  
Amy held his hand and leaned in closer. She kissed his forehead and then brushed her lips against his very softly. His breathing was getting back to normal. Amy gently ran a finger across his cheek. He still looked like he was in a lot of pain.  
"Uhh, A-Amy." Jim was trying to talk.  
"Shhh, you need rest now." Amy said putting a finger to his lips, feeling the warmth of his breath. He moved it away very slowly with his free hand and began to speak again.  
"I-I (cough) I thought that (cough) that y-you w-w-were in (cough) d- danger. Y-you (cough) didn't pick up your (cough) ph-phone when (cough) when I called you (cough) all those times (cough)." Jim said slowly and painfully, "B-before I f-f-fell (cough) to the ground, I-I saw this (cough) shadow. H-he said this (cough, cough) this weird poem a-and th-th-then held up (cough, cough, cough) a p-picture of y-you. I-I (cough) had to g-g-get to you t-to (cough) make sure th-that you were (cough, cough) s-s-safe. Th- then I thought I-I (cough) lost you." He had pulled her down and hugged her tightly. Amy felt a tear go down her cheek. She wanted to tell him now but she wasn't sure if he was done talking or not. "I-I thought I lost you (cough) b-but it was only a dream. I-I (cough, cough) don't know what I would (cough, cough, cough) do w-w-without you." Said Jim. Amy now felt a tear come from Jim. He still hadn't let her go. Amy's head was rested on his shoulder. His eyes stayed closed and he would grunt in pain once in a while.  
"Are you ok now?" Amy asked breaking the moments of peace.  
"As long a-as you're here I-I'll be fine." He replied shakily.  
Moments Past. Jim was still awake and still holding Amy. Their voices had turned into whispers.  
"You need to rest." Said Amy  
"Where am I going to sleep?" Jim asked.  
"In my bed."  
"Then where will you sleep?"  
"I've already set something up for myself on the couch."  
"Ok."  
Amy was going to get up but Jim just held her tighter.  
"Jim." Amy was cut off.  
"Please, just for tonight, could we just, stay like this?"  
Amy smiled, "Ok, but just for tonight." Was all she said before they both fell asleep, Jim hugging her and Amy just resting on him. There were now more peaceful moments. And that is the end of chapter 4. chapter 5 still needs a title and it's focusing on Matt. I'll try to get it up ASAP but I just need to think of a title. 


	5. Pouring

Note: (I do not own digimon or the song Perfect by Simple Plan.) ' ' are lyrics and thinking.  
  
Chapter 5- Pouring  
  
Matt stayed up watching what was going on outside. He sighed and was thinking of what happened earlier. Amy had opened the door and was terrified though, there was nothing there. Amy must've seen something that he didn't. He sighed again. 'That girl could always see into the ghost world' Matt thought. He shook his head. 'Someday that's going to get herself in trouble. I hope she knows what she's doing.' He started now started to think about Mimi. He smiled. He had known that Sora had a little crush on him, but then so did all of the girls. If he really wanted to, he could get any girl he wanted but he only wanted one of the two. Matt shook his head again and decided to go to bed. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard someone knocking at the door. He got up and lazily walked to the door and opened. He saw nothing through his tired eyes. He just about to close the door when he was stuck. He looked out again and saw something silver shine. Suddenly, the lights went on and Matt saw the mysterious shadow that has been taunting everyone. Matt's eyes widened and he was terrified. 'Is this the thing that Amy saw?' Matt thought to himself. Matt tried calling for his dad but every time he tried, he would just cough quietly. He tried running but he couldn't move. The Reaper said the poem before he finally disappeared.  
Matt was trembling. Sweat dropped from his face. He closed the door and walked back to his bedroom slowly. He layed down on the bed again and tried to get some sleep but there was a knocking at the door. again! He shrugged and tried to ignore whoever was there but the person just wouldn't go away. He finally got up to get the door. To his surprise, it was Mimi. She was soaking wet so it was hard to tell if she was crying or not.  
"Mimi," said Matt  
"Matt, I'm sorry to bug you so late but could I come in?" Mimi said shakily.  
"Uhh, yeah sure of course." Said Matt.  
He moved out of the way so that she could get in. She stood on the mat in front of the door she that she wouldn't get anything wet. Matt went to Amy's old bedroom to get some of her clothes. He came back and handed them to Mimi.  
"Here," he said, "you and my sister are the same size. I'm sure she won't mind."  
Mimi nodded and went into the bathroom to change. She came out and sat down beside Matt on the couch.  
"So, what brings you here at 2:00 in the morning?" Matt asked a little confused.  
"Well..." Mimi was telling Matt about her parents moving and about the second letter she received. Matt just heard but didn't listen. He was still thinking of the event that just happened before Mimi came.  
"Do you understand?" Matt heard Mimi ask when he decided that he should start listening.  
"Uhh, yeah." said Matt feeling kind of weird saying it.  
Mimi smiled, "Thank you Matt." She leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek. Matt was surprised.  
"Well, " he said after a long while, "I'm uhh, going to get umm a blanket and um a uhh, pillow."  
She nodded. Matt got up and got the stuff. When he came back, she was already half asleep, outstretched on the couch. He lifted her head and slipped the pillow under it. He pulled the blanket over her, bringing it under her chin. He wanted to kiss her good night, but he didn't want her to get any ideas. He just went to bed. He fell asleep pretty quickly, only to wake up to screaming the next morning.  
  
'Hey dad, look at me. Think back and talk to me did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do?'  
  
Jim woke up the next morning, alone. He looked around the room but Amy was nowhere to be found. Hid head hurt a lot. When he fell, he had hit his head on the wall. He held the part of his head that hurt. He sat up but then had to sit back down because of the pain. Amy walked in the bedroom and saw him trying to get out of bed. She gasped and put the plate of food down on her dresser and rushed to his side.  
"No don't get up, the pain will be too much for you." Amy said concerned.  
"I'm fine," Jim insisted. If she had any interest in him, he wanted to make sure that he was strong so that she didn't have to like someone weak. He always did his best to be strong in front of her. It was his was of hiding his sensitive side that he was embarrassed to show anyone.  
"No your not. That bump on your head it HUGE!" Amy said trying to get him to listen. It failed.  
"Why do you worry so much? I said I'm fine and I meant it. I really DON'T need you to do this for me." Jim said, sounding paranoid, though he really wasn't. Amy backed away a bit.  
"I'm sorry I, just wanted to help." she said, sadness in her voice.  
  
'I try not to think, about the pain I feel inside.'  
  
She looked down at her feet. Jim got up doing his best to ignore the pain that he felt and walked over to her. He brought her head up to that the beautiful sapphire blue met the dark colour of his eyes. Looking in her eyes, he felt to guilty. He hated making her worry about him. He just wanted her to be happy.  
"I'm sorry," he said as he brought his hand down and away from her face. He was relieved to see her smile.  
"I should be the one apologizing," she said. Jim shook his head and hugged her, well, more like held her. She smiled to herself as his hand pressed her head against his chest. Both of them loved the felling of their closeness. To them, her being in his arms felt so perfect, so right. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, but they knew it would eventually have to. Jim, feeling more pain than ever, almost fell to the ground but Amy held him up and brought him back to her bed. She went back to the dresser to get the plate of food she had set down.  
"Here," she said, handing him the plate, "eat this, It should give some strength."  
He sat up knowing that he probably should eat something to make her happy but his stomach hurt. She made him some sunny-side up eggs, French toast, sausage and bacon with a glass of milk. There were also some pain killers there. Jim took those first. The food really did smell good. Jim was amazed of how good it tasted. He really never really had any of her cooking before. Surprisingly, he ate it all in under 15 minutes!  
"Thanks," he said shortly after.  
"Thanks? For what?" Amy asked confused.  
"For everything that you've done for me so far. When I had that dream, I thought it was real. I realized how important you really are to me."  
"Tell me the dream." Jim nodded. Amy listened carefully. She sat down on the other side of the bed and put the plate on the nightstand beside his glasses. Jim finished and looked at her. Both of them, gazing into each other's eyes, trying to find answers to questions that were racing through their minds. Both of them, not realizing it but inching closer.  
"Amy I." Jim tried but couldn't say those three words to her.  
"You. What?" Amy asked, lost in his eyes. Silence took over. Both of them, still inching closer. They could now feel each other's breath. Eyes half open and closing slowly. His hands finding hers. Heads tilting. Mouths parted. Lips slightly touch. The phone started to ring. Both of them tried to ignore it, wanting this kiss.  
"The phone is ringing." Amy said, her lips brushing against his with every word.  
"Shh." he said, not wanting her to move.  
"Ok, you're on," said Amy's voice on the machine, "Amy! You have to get to the hospital as fast as you can. S-something's wrong with dad..." said Matt.  
Amy turned and stared at the machine wide eyed. She then looked at Jim.  
"Umm, are you feeling better?" she asked.  
"Yes." He lied.  
"Do you think you cou."  
"Of course, you don't have to ask."  
Amy smiled and hugged him.  
"Thank you." She said  
"Thank you? For what?" he said. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. He smiled. Amy let go and both of them got up. Jim put his glasses on, adding more pain to his head. Amy went to get her shoes. Jim followed her slowly.  
"Your sure your alright?" Amy asked starting to worry again.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied again, forcing himself to smile.  
"Ok. Let's go." She opened the door. They came downstairs.  
"Where's your car?" Amy asked, looking out the window, only seeing rain drop that were falling fast and hard.  
"It should be parked underground." Jim replied.  
Amy nodded and ran as fast as she could to the sheltered underground. She waited for Jim who was coming slower. Amy didn't know if it was because of the pain or because she was in such a rush to see her dad. She followed Jim to his car. He unlocked and they both got in. Jim turned on the car and rushed to the hospital. Amy ran into the building and rushed to the waiting room.  
"What happened?! What's wrong?!" Amy asked as soon as she saw Matt. She looked around to the room to see T.k, Kari, Joe, Tai and Mimi.  
"I-I don't know. He, had a heart attack this morning. The doctors said it was critical." Matt said, eyes full of tears. Amy looked back at the doorway. She saw Jim coming slowly into the room and doctors running to the right. Jim entered the chair and sank into a chair, beside Joe, holding his head.  
"Hey Jim, what are you doing here?" Joe asked with a smirk on his face.  
"I gave Amy a ride. She doesn't have a car." Jim answered coldly. He moved his hand away from his head, hoping that Joe wouldn't see the bump.  
Joe narrowed his dark eyes, "Where were you last night? At her house?"  
"Yes. What's it to you?"  
"Well you tell me how much you don't have feelings for her and yet your always with her. Now, tell me how that works."  
"We're good friends. If you want to talk about feelings, I think we should talk about the feelings you have for Mimi."  
Joe's eyes widened, "I'm not in love with Mimi."  
Jim smiled, "Well if your not going to tell her then maybe I will."  
Joe's face looked pleading, "Y-you wouldn't."  
Jim's smile grew wider, "Maybe I should go tell her now."  
Joe was in shock, "No, no that's ok. I'll stop now."  
Jim nodded and felt better now that he found Joe's weakness. A doctor walked in not to long after that little argument.  
"I'm sorry," said the doctor. "he's only got approx. five minutes." Matt pushed Amy forward. The doctor nodded and signalled for her to follow him. She followed him to her dad's room, tears already down her cheeks. She entered the room and ran to her father's side, crying uncontrollably.  
  
'And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you. proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me.'  
  
"Amy, don't worry about worry about me. I'll still always be there with you." Said her dad slowly, trying to wipe away the tears that clouded the girl's face.  
"No you won't. I'll never see you." Said Amy through her sobbing  
"You never saw me anyway."  
"So? I knew that I always could."  
He smiled weakly, "Amy, there has never been a day where I wasn't proud of you. From the day that you were born, I knew my that I myself was growing up. You're a pain in the ass, but you have so much to live for. I know that you already know this but, I never really stopped loving your mother. Both of us wanted you in our lives but I was lucky enough to have you there with me. I love you, NEVER forget that or my ghost will come and haunt you. That coin on the desk, that's the coin that decided who you belonged to. Take it with you. It's brought me lots of luck.  
"Amy, keep your friends close. If you love someone, tell them before you miss your chance. Never doubt your instincts. Always wake up with a smile. Tell everyone that I love them always. Good-bye." Her dad hugged her.  
"It's time to go." Said the doctor slowly.  
  
'Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be, perfect. Now its just to late, and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be. Perfect.  
'I try not to think about the pain I feel inside did you know you used to be my, hero. All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away and it feels like you don't care anymore.  
  
'Nothings gonna change the things that you said. And nothings gonna make this right again. Please don't turn your back I can't believe its hard just to talk to you and you won't understand.  
'Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be, perfect. Now its just too late, and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be. Perfect.'  
  
Amy nodded and her dad let her go. She came back to the waiting room and sank to the floor, once again, crying uncontrollably. Matt ran to her and helped her up. She wiped away her tears. T.k came up to them. Amy hugged him and told them both that their dad loves them. Everything was quiet. Amy, when she thought she was ready, went to where Jim was sitting.  
"Can yo."  
"Yes." Said Jim. Joe elbowed him. Amy nodded and smiled a bit. They both headed towards the parking lot. They got in the car, but when Jim tried to start it, it wouldn't start. He tried again but it didn't work.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know what's going on. It just won't start." Jim answered.  
"It's ok. I'll just walk home."  
"I'll walk you home."  
She nodded and they got out of the car. Jim walked beside her with an arm around her. His hand on her shoulder. They walked down the street, not noticing the fog that was coming in. The rain was getting harder on their skin with every second. An hour later, Amy saw something dark through the thick fog. She stopped, realizing she was staring at the Shadow Reaper. Jim stopped and looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
Amy pointed at the Shadow Reaper, "Look."  
He looked. A look of shock took over his face as he was remembering elements of his dream. "What?" he asked no one, confused.  
The Reaper stopped in front of them, "Ammmmy, telll him what happpppennnnnned llllllassssssst nnnightttt."  
Amy gasped in disbelief. 'How could he know?' she thought. 'How could he possibly know that I snuck a kiss from Jim last night while he was asleep last night?'  
"Telllll himmm."  
"P-please, don't kill him. If you have to take a life, please, take mine." Said Amy.  
Jim looked at her. 'What does this mean?' That question ran through his mind over and over again, without stopping  
"Thisssss cann all end. Onnne of you has to tellllll your secret or onne of you willlll die. Jim. Telllllll herrrrrrr Jimmm." Said the Reaper, looking at Jim. 'My dream' Jim thought. Jim knew what was going to happen next. He stepped behind Amy and put his hands on her shoulders. The Reaper took a step forward. Jim pulled Amy back as fast as he could. Amy was cut along her stomach. The good thing: the cut wasn't deep enough to kill her. The bad thing: the cut was deep enough to cause severe bleeding that probably wouldn't stop until the next 12 hours and Amy was losing breath. The cut could also kill her later on, but not instantly.  
"Amy!? Amy are you ok?" Jim asked, on the verge of tears.  
"I, I c-c-can't breathe."  
  
And I think that's a good place to end chapter 5. So, any one got any ideas for what's going to happen next? Well, don't ask me cuz honestly, I dunno wuts gonna happen next myself, or do I? lol. N e ways, I'll update asap, I'm already in the middle of chapter 6! Laterz. 


	6. Confusion Causes Pain

Note: I own nothing besides Amy and my ideas  
  
Ok, well, it took a while for this to put up. It's not the Christmas break so I can update faster. at least I hope. Anyways. ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 6- Confusion Causes Pain  
  
"Amy," Jim said, feeling responsible with tears in his eyes, "Are you okay?" He was down on one knee, one arm around her shoulders, his elbow supporting her head. His other hand on her stomach, trying to stop the blood from washing again in the rain that felt more like hail.  
"I, I c-can't breathe." said Amy slowly, gasping for air. Amy soon passed out while Jim was crying.  
"Amy no, please don't leave. I need you to stay here, with me. I need you here because. I love you." Jim was saying, ".please."  
The Reaper took pity on this, "Ssshe didn't hearrr you. It wasss a goooood trrrry. I cannn give you both one morrrre chance. I willllllll take away herr wound, but she willl remainnn asssssslllllllleeeeeeeeeppp ffor threeee days."  
Jim nodded, "Thank you." Instantly, Jim was back at her apartment. Amy in her bed, asleep and Jim sitting on the floor. He was surprised, he was completely dry. He got up and walked to the bed. Amy was dry as well. Jim was amazed. He pulled the covers over Amy. The wound was gone, he was relieved. He sat beside her on the bed when he realized he wasn't in pain anymore. He felt around for the bump but it was gone. He looked at Amy. She was breathing normal and sleeping peacefully. There was nothing more he could do for her. He stayed by her side.  
  
Amy was walking somewhere in the creation of her mind. She knew where she was and who she was looking for. She soon saw her. Rain walked up to Amy and punched her. Amy stood up and glared at Rain.  
"I told you, told you what to do and you ignored it!" Rain yelled, ready to punch Amy again.  
"Hey, at least I did better than you! I'm still alive, you couldn't even do that much!" Amy said, getting ready to block Rain's strike.  
"Ha! The only reason your alive is because I gave Jim that dream about you."  
"What? You were the one that gave him that dream? Or maybe I should say NIGHTMARE!?" Amy said, confusion mixed in with her anger.  
"Yes. If you were anything like me, you would've become a chicken shit and not do a thing and of course, I was right."  
"Okay. What happens now?"  
"You're asleep. You'll remain asleep for three days."  
"What about Jim, is he okay?"  
"He's fine. He's by your side, like you were for him."  
"Oh. I'm sorry for not listening but, I was afraid! I, I choked. I couldn't say it."  
"It's okay, I know the feeling. Its not easy trying to tell someone that you love them. Your afraid of having your heart broken. When I heard David tell me he loved me, I was so surprised. But I killed myself. It wasn't fair to me that he had to die when I just found out that he loved me back. I knew that wouldn't be able to live with myself anyway so I just ended it there."  
"Are you two together now?"  
"Yes. I've never been happier. We've been through a lot."  
"Do you know whether Jim loves me or not?"  
"Yes"  
"Does he?" Amy asked, desperate to find out. If she found out, then it would make it easier to tell him about her feelings. But of course, everything went silent. Rain just stared at Amy, not wanting to answer her question, she didn't want to spoil the surge on happiness for her. Without a word, Rain disappeared. Amy was left alone with her thoughts. She sighed and continued to wander around.  
  
It took Matt awhile before he left the hospital, he was still in a bit of shock. The nurses offered him a bed for the night but he refused. He finally left in his car. On the drive home, all he could think about was what to do next. His confusion was causing him a great deal of pain. He had no idea of where he was driving.  
He arrived home about five hours later. He slowly walked up to his room. When he came to his door, he found Mimi sleeping against it on the floor. Matt carried her inside and let her sleep in his bed, it was newest and comfiest. He went into his dad's bedroom and crawled into his dad's bed. It took many hours to fall asleep. His mind was racing with questions. He finally took a sleeping pill and went back to bed, hoping for the best.  
  
Jim waited beside Amy. He wished that three days would be up, he wanted to see the sapphire blue sparkle again. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat. He watcher her the whole time, looking got signs of life. They never came. On the second day, he lied next to her. He leaned his head closer, thinking of how cute she looked. While lost in thought, he didn't realize how close he was getting. He only realized It when his eyes were closed and his lips were pressed lightly against hers. He opened his eyes wide and pulled away. How long had he been kissing her? It didn't matter to him. He just couldn't believe it. He had snuck a kiss from Amy Ishida! He was hoping that she didn't feel it. He got up out of bed.  
"She didn't feel it, don't worry about it," said Rain's voice from behind him. Jim whirled around.  
"Y-y-y-you, you." Jim was speechless. He found the resemblance between Rain and Amy amazing, "Amy?"  
"I know, I look like her, but I'm not," said Rain, pretty much torturing Jim.  
"Who?"  
"My name is Rain. I'm dead. I'm here to tell you some very important information."  
"Dead?"  
"I'll explain some other time."  
"When?"  
"Stop with the questions. You'll find out soon enough. Now, to begin."  
Rain explained everything to Jim. He listened but in some ways, couldn't understand the whole concept.  
".so you must tell Amy, before you both see him again. He could kill you. He just wants to make sure no one suffers. The killing is to end the suffering. He, as do I, know what's to come in the future. Suffering was the worst thing that happened to him in his life. In an odd and strange way, he's trying to help you."  
"How do you know all this?"  
"Like I said, he and I know the future, because we are dead."  
"So?"  
"Oh, just never mind."  
"Okay. But I'm still not getting this whole thing. Why do I have to say anything to Amy when I can just have another dream that'll tell me what's going on anyway?"  
"The only reason you had that dream was because I gave it to you. I knew that if I just told Amy, she would hear but not listen. She and I are a lot alike."  
"So that dream I has was because of you?"  
"Yes. The only thing I'm saying to you is that if you want to keep your Amy safe, tell her that you love her."  
"I'll try. HEY! You knew that to??"  
Rain nodded and left. Jim was puzzled but he walked back to Amy. 'How do you tell someone you love them when you'll just end up heart broken because they don't love you back?' Jim questioned himself. 'I just wish there was an easier way.'  
  
Matt and Mimi woke up at pretty much the same time. They both sat at the kitchen table talking about various events and when the funeral would take place.  
"Hey uh. Mimi?" said Matt.  
"Yes?" she answered back.  
"Why were you waiting by my door?"  
"Well, I just wanted to see how you were handling things. Amy didn't seem to take it very well.. But then again.. that was the only biological parent she had left."  
"Yeah.. It must be hard when both of your parents have died. But she still has my mom so I guess its not like she's alone out there. Mimi, I have to tell you something. It's, very important to me."  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Well, over the years that I got to know you. I've sort of had a thing for you. Mimi, I love you."  
Silence was everywhere. All you could hear were the machines that were heating up the place. Matt watched Mimi, waiting for a response. Mimi, however, was in total shock. This was just so surprising for her to hear. She didn't want to say what she knew she had to.  
"Matt, I uhh. I like someone else, sorry," said Mimi, trying to sound calm in her voice. She was actually never expecting Matt to like her. She always thought that he flirted with her because he was joking around. What she just heard was very frightening.  
"It's okay. I was kind of expecting this. I know that you like Joe, you make is so obvious," Matt replied, trying to make the mood more happier. In his head, he was crying so loud and so much. Mimi forced herself to smile but both of them knew that is was totally fake.  
"Well, I think that I should get going. My parents will start to freak out soon," Mimi said after a long moment of silence between them. Matt nodded and walked her to the door.  
"I'll uh.. see you later," said Mimi. Matt nodded. Just before she left, he pulled her back and kissed her lightly. Mimi was shocked with her eyes wide but she soon feel into it and closed her eyes. She became unaware of what she was doing and pulled him closer to make the kiss deeper. It soon turned passionate. The kiss soon ended and Mimi just stared Matt in the eyes. She was amazed at what just happened. She slowly moved out the door, not taking her eyes from his. When the door closed, she moved quickly. Her next destination, Joe's place.  
  
Amy stood alone. She was just lost in her thoughts, as always. 'If Rain didn't answer me, does that mean that he's just my friend? Or does it mean that he hates me?' She didn't want to think of him hating her. But, the more she thought, the more the tears piled up in her eyes and fell down her face, creating a little stream on her cheeks. 'I just wish there was an easier way.' She sat down, leaning against a hard surface. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She rested her forehead on her knees, letting the tears fall on her jeans. Out of nowhere, a hand come on Amy's shoulder. She looked up, surprised at who she saw.  
"What? What are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief. The man didn't answer. He instead wiped away her tears and helped her to her feet. They gazed into each others eyes. Amy felt her knee's become weaker while she stared. Jim always had beautiful eyes to look at. Jim moved the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. He felt the burning on his flesh with her touch. He moved closer to her and held her, as if she were in danger.  
"It's okay now, I'm here for you. I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll never let you go. I promise," he whispered softly into her ear. He held her tighter and Amy felt the tear disappear. The darkness around them had turned into a beautiful meadow. Amy felt warm, almost feverish and she felt safe. Jim was amazed at how perfect she fit in his arms. He knew that she was happy because of the surroundings. Jim let her go but kept his hands on her shoulders.  
"Jim.. I.." Amy was trying to say but was interrupted by the lip lock that she became currently in. Amy breathed in deep. She hasn't been this happy for what it seemed like forever to her. She moved one hand on his neck, making the kiss as deep as she could. The other hand was feeling his strong shoulders. Jim ran his hand through her soft, fine hair and kept one arm around her to pull her in. They soon parted, gasping for air. Amy knew that she was in heaven and if not, she hoped she could stay wherever she was. She didn't want to go back to reality, she can't be happy there.. unless, this wasn't a dream at all. What if this was real? She was wishing that it was. But alas, she woke up in her bed. However, she woke up in Jim's arms. Jim woke up to, surprised to see her awake.  
"You're, awake!" he said as he hugged her tighter, "I thought that I was going to lose you. You looked so. dead! I'm so happy your back."  
Amy was almost in tears. Jim was already in tears.  
"Jim.. I.."  
  
And I think I should end it there. lol, looks like u just have to wait n see wut happens next =) I think she's going to tell him now. And just so you no, both of them were asleep, their dreams had been connected. I thought that it would be more cuter if I put that lol. n e wayz.. gotta finish up the next chapter, tho it might be a while b4 I get it up.. too much skool work lol Talk to ya next chapter R+R!! 


	7. Things Come to Term

Note: I own nothing besides Amy, Rain, David, The Reaper and my ideas

**Chapter 7- Things come to Term**

Matt went back to sit at he kitchen table. He thought about what just happened. He really did expect this. So why did it hurt so much? He shook his head and got himself ready for another day. The only thing he really cared about was his appearance because he didn't want people to ask him if he was okay or not. He wished he didn't have to go to work today. He wanted to stay in bed until he was ready to face the world. No on knew that he would die of a heart attack. Matt just wished that they could've done something to prevent it. Something that could him this was going to happen. 'I can't stay here by myself... I'm afraid... I hate being by myself. I guess I'll just have to move in with Mom.' That's what he decided. He left and went to his mom's, forgetting about work.

Mimi knocked on Joe's door, hoping he would be there. He answered is slowly with a determined look in his eye.

"Oh, Mimi, I thought it was another salesman." Joe said.

"I see. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah," He moved so that she could walk in, "how did it go at Matt's? Anything interesting?"

"Um... Well..."

"Well?"

"He loves me."

"Oh. I already knew that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I was the one he told because I'm the only other one who likes you more than a friend."

Mimi blinked, "What?!"

"Um... Nothing," Joe ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Mimi leaned her back on it and sat down.

"I already knew that."

"H-how?"

"Sora told me. I just wanted to hear you say it to me."

"But, why?"

"Because, I love you to."

He opened the door and Mimi stood up. She smiled at his warm eyes. She immediately felt herself go weak at the knees. Joe saw her lean forward and he pulled her closer. For the first time in a long time, she felt warm and safe. They looked each other in the eyes, leaned closer until his lips were upon hers. This kiss was one of the most passionate you could ever see. A little moan escaped one of them, but it was soon forgotten. 'My dreams are finally coming true.' Mimi thought as they broke for some air.

T.k opened the door and saw Matt standing there, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is mom home?" he answered with a question.

"Yeah, come in."

Matt walked in and made himself comfortable on the couch. His mom came in the room soon after and took the seat across from him, in a recliner.

"Matt! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" she asked, getting comfortable, expecting a long talk.

"Well, I've decided that I can't live with myself on my own. I was wondering if I could live here with you instead of going insane," Matt explained.

"Of course you can live here!" she sounded excited, "When are you going to move?"

"I'll start packing when I get home from work... which I have to be there in five minutes. I'll see you both tomorrow, hopefully with my stuff." He left for work. He got there just a little late and he could feel the stares he was getting from people. He looked over at some a young teen and a girl talking. Something weird came over him, he could feel their emotions for each other. He could sense that they were keeping it a secret and he desperately wanted to do something about it, but he didn't know why. Usually, he didn't medal in other people's relationships but, he felt that it was his duty to get them to say something or else there would be a lot of pain involved. 'What's wrong with me?' He shook his head and walked to where his band members where. They all gave him blank expressions.

"Okay, just because my dad's dead, doesn't mean I'm washed up so let's just get this over with," he said. With the feeling leaving him, he played a few cords and heard the others join in.

"Jim... I..."

"Shhh, you should sleep for the rest of the night," Jim said. Amy nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer. He couldn't be happier but Amy knew what she had to do. She knew that there was only a short amount of time before He came back. She tried to sleep but she couldn't, she was too worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He knew she wasn't sleeping by the rhythm of her breath. She didn't answer, she didn't want to. She closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep, but, nothing fools him.

"Amy, please talk to me?" Jim nudged her. She didn't want to make him worry, she already did enough of that.

"I'm fine, just thinking," she finally answered.

"Thinking about what?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"About all the stuff that's been going on. I can't believe that my dad's gone, I thought for sure that he would be around longer," Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"You still have your mom," his tone was just above a whisper.

"Well, yes I do have Nancy but, she's not my real mom. I want my real mom, not someone trying to replace her."

"She still thinks of you as her own."

"I know but, it's different from my point of view."

"I guess. It's kind of hard to see it since I've had both my parents since the beginning and they've always been with me and still continue to do so. I don't know what I would do without them. But I think I understand what you're trying to say"

"As long as you understand." Refusing the tears was getting harder.

"Amy?"

"Yes?" her voice quiet

"Let the tears fall. I won't say anything if you cry." That did it. She let them all come out, getting Jim's shoulder and her pillow drenched. Jim did his best to wipe them away and comfort her. As her tears dried, she drifted off into sleep. Jim to fell asleep shortly after.

No lights on. No sign of big movements, just the noise of typing on a keyboard. Izzy researched everything on that e-mail. He had already spent endless hours trying to figure out what the note meant. He was about to give up hope until he found something of interest. It described the last non-stopping rain storm and how people were forced underground. The article also told of two teenagers found dead on the surface. The girl in the picture looked amazingly familiar. He zoomed in and saw the girl looked completely identical to Amy. He looked at the headline.

_Two Lovers Found Dead. As people headed up to the surface, two eighteen year olds where found dead in each others arms. Rain Asakura and David Umenoukuji. Rain was stabbed by a dagger in the heart and David was sliced right in the abdomen. The killer is unfound but sources believe that it was their deaths that stopped the unyielding rain._

He pondered the two. He looked further into it and found some old texts in an ancient language. The message was written clearly:

_Beware of what you keep inside _

_Pretty soon there will be nothing to hide_

_Day or night, it matters not_

_The Rain will fall without a stop._

Scrolling further he found and interesting explanation to the poem. While reading it, he heard a voice that sounded very similar to Amy's.

_The Shadow Reaper, a lonely man who kills for love. If you are a victim, you must release your feelings to one you truly love. You have a limited time. Nothing is hidden, he knows what your doing, he can feel all of your feelings, he sees your fear, he knows what your capable of. Don't try to fight him. If you don't reveal your feelings before it's too late, you will die._

"And the only ones to worry about are Amy and Jim, the others are just fine, those two haven't said anything yet," said the voice.

Izzy jumped and looked behind him. His eyes widened at the person he was looking at. "Amy?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Rain?"

"Yes. You're very smart, I knew that you would figure it out."

Izzy nodded, "How did you and David die?"

"Well, it was the Reaper. He took David's life and I took mine. I couldn't live knowing that he was dead and if I had done something, it could've been different. But that's not the point. I've already visited Amy and Jim. Amy twice. They both know what to do, they're just to chicken to do it. Now, I think I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Smart but, not clever. You need to lure them outside where the Reaper can get to them. The rain needs to stop and the only way to do that is to make the Reaper go away. He's waiting for those two to say something and so far, there has been nothing. You're other friends will be fine, they've already told without even figuring out what it meant."

"But, if I love no one, then, why was the message sent to me?"

"Because, you were supposed to help. I already know what's going to happen by the choices that people make. You are supposed to help them by taking them to where the Reaper can get to them. That was you part in this."  
"Then what about Matt? He loves Sora and Mimi, but, they love others. What will happen to him?"

"His fate is something that I can't reveal to you. I'm sorry, you wouldn't like it. Now, get some sleep and think of a way to get them out in the open. This is really important, so, please hurry or else, pretty soon, you will all be forced underground, like my people where."

"I understand, I will do my best."

"Thank you. Now, I must be leaving."

Izzy watched as she disappeared. He turned back to his computer and closed everything before shutting down. He didn't even bother to change, he just crawled in bed and fell asleep immediately.

"So, Sora, what would you like for your breakfast in bed?" Tai asked, getting up all relaxed from the event of last night. Sora smiled, "What ever your willing to cook for me." He nodded then left the room. Just a few days ago, he called Sora over and told her about his hidden love. She was more happier than she ever imagined. They spent the next few nights at Tai's house while Kari stayed with T.k because their parents had gone out of town for a while. They made love for the first time last night. Sora got up, got dressed and went to Tai's computer to tell everyone about their new found relationship. She sent an e-mail to everyone that she knew. Tai came back with some breakfast not to soon after.

"Hey! Get back in bed!" he ordered. She listened and returned under the covers. He brought the tray to her and got out a fork and knife for her to eat with. He also ate. They ate in silence, talking through their eyes. When they were done, they shared a passionate kiss.

Matt lay in bed, thinking. He just received the e-mail from Sora. He never felt so alone before in his life. He had no one to love him, Amy was never going to visit, his mom and T.k weren't really going to be around a lot when he lives there. His mom working and T.k spending endless hours with Kari. 'Is there anyone out there for me?' His emptiness consumed him and he cried. He cried because he was alone, cried because of his dad, cried because of every thought, feeling and wish he had. There was nothing more he wanted than to have someone there, comforting him, tell him that everything was okay, tell him that they loved him, tell him that nothing bad was ever going to happen again. It was just a wish, there was no one, he was alone, he was always alone. He looked out his window. That weird urge to do something about two young people was taking over him again. He felt their feelings, he felt how deep they had buried them in order to continue a friendship. He shook it off and decided to go to Amy's.

Amy woke up to the sound of buzzing. Someone was at her door. She sat up, no longer in Jim's arms and looked out the window. You could tell it was day, but, it didn't look all that great, it was just a little lighter than usual. The buzzing continued. She walked to her intercom, "Yeah?"

"Amy, its me, let me in."

She yawned, "Okay just a minute." She pushed the button and let the door open. 'Why is Matt here now? He never comes here.' She heard the door click and try to be open. She groaned and went to unlock it so that he could come in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"I just... needed to talk to someone. Did I bug you?"

She yawned again, "No, I was only sleeping!"

He went to sit on her couch. She followed and sat beside him. They heard a noise and both looked in the direction of the little hallway.

"Oh, hey Jim, I didn't know you were here," Matt said, trying to ignore that feeling again. It was so strong. Their feelings had been hidden for quite some time, Matt could feel it. He wanted to do something, so bad. He wanted to make them tell but, he didn't know how. He didn't want to blow a secret and get into a lot of trouble. He instead focused on what he was actually here to for.

"Yeah... do you guys need a minute? I'll leave if you want," He replied.

"Well, just go into the other room, it'll only be a few minutes," Amy answered.

He nodded and went back to her room. She turned to Matt.

"So, what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, you know how I like Sora and Mimi right?" he started. She nodded. He continued, "I found out that they both don't like me, they like others and, I feel so alone. I'm moving in with Mom, but, I'll still feel alone, I just won't be alone, you know?"

"Well, things happen, you'll find others. There's so many you can chose from so don't worry about it okay?"

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. I should be going now, I'm supposed to move in today."

"Okay well, I'll talk to you some other time. What about my stuff that's there?"

"The rent is in for 2 more months, you have that much time to get it, I'd advise you do it fast." He left her apartment.

She got up and walked back to her room. She saw Jim sleeping and decided that sleeping was a good idea right now. She got in bed and was almost there when the phone started to ring. 'Why now? Why not some other time in the day? It's too early to be dealing with people right now.' She thought as she got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

And I think that I should stop. So, how is it so far? I didn't actually realize that the next chapter is the last chapter so.... Its almost over, yay!! Can you guess what's goin on with Matt? :P well, ttyz nxt ch. Laterz!


	8. The Hour of Midnight

Note: I own nothing besides Amy, Rain, David, The Reaper and my ideas

**Chapter 8- The hour of Midnight**

_9:30 am _

"Hey Amy, it's me, Izzy. I was wondering if you could come over, I need to show you something important. Oh yeah, and get Jim to come to," Izzy said when she answered the phone.

"Um, sure but, is it that important?" Amy asked. She was scared, scared that she might see the reaper. She didn't want to go where he could get her.

"It's very. I think it will be useful to you."

"Alright. I'll be there around 2 okay?"

"Great. See ya then." Amy hung up the phone. She went to her room and looked at Jim. He was still sleeping. She decided that she was tired and turned to go to the couch.

"Wait," she heard his voice as she took a step out of the room. She turned back around and looked at him again. "Come, stay here. I want to make sure you're safe," he said very quietly. He tried to make it so that she didn't hear. She heard him, and smiled to herself.

"What did you say?" she asked. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Where are you going?" he said at last.

"To the couch to get more sleep," she replied. She wanted to go back to bed, but that would make him suspicious, and she wasn't ready yet.

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. She smiled at him and walked to her couch. She laid down and immediately fell asleep. Jim sighed. He wanted to hold on to her. He got up and went to her living room. He turned the music on low and sat in a chair. He looked at her and couldn't pry his eyes away. He adored her, wanted her, needed her. It drove him crazy not being with her, not being able to have and hold her.

'I'll just have to tell her, even is she says no, she'll still be my friend… right?' he thought. 'But it kills me not being with her, it'd kill me more if she said no…' He sighed.

_2:00 pm _

Matt was bored. He decided to go out for a walk in the pouring rain. He was walking down the street, absently window shopping, thinking of the events to come. He stopped, and looked around. There was a dark black cloak in the window that caught his eye. He saw the price and it was on sale for $20. 'Wow' he thought. He walked inot the store and purchased it. He didn't know why, but he absolutely loved it. He hurried home so he could try it on.

As he observed himself in the mirror, he realized his face was hidden by the shadows. He couldn't help but think that there was something missing. He spent a couple hours trying to figure it out. He sighed. 'Oh well'. He took off the cloak and hung it up in his closet. He lay on his bed, listening to the rain.

'When is this stupid storm going to stop? It's been raining for a month straight… What a great summer,' he thought. He didn't realize it, but he had fallen asleep, dreaming of his two lost loves…

_4:00 pm _

Izzy was pondering. He couldn't figure out what was taking so long. They said they'd be here two hours ago.

'Have they figured out what I'm trying to do? Or, have they already been killed. The rain hasn't let up, what's happening?' Izzy's mind was racing. If they died, it'd be partly his fault. He didn't want to call and make it seem like he was rushing them… _tick, tock, tick, tock_

_5:00 pm _

"Are you ready?" Amy called to Jim as she ran for her coat. She had overslept and took a long bath. There was no point in drying her hair, it was just going to get wet again anyway.

"I'm just waiting for you on the couch," he replied. He was thinking, 'How am I going to break it to her? I don't want to hurt, but I can't let her die either. I have to force myself." Amy came out and stood in front of him, interrupting his thoughts. He looked at her, with pure adoration on his face. She caught that and blushed slightly. He couldn't pry his eyes away. She cleared her throat.

"Are you ready?" she asked, interrupting more thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uh… yeah," he said, standing up. They walked to the door. She opened it, he walked out, and she followed, locking it behind her. When they reached the outside world, the wind was raging, almost knocking them over. No public transportation was running, and Jim's car was still in the hospital parking lot, so they had to walk. Both of their minds were racing with thought.

"So, any idea why we're going to Izzy's?" Jim asked to break the silence.

"Not a clue," Amy answered. They came to his building shortly after, soaking wet. Amy ringed her hair out and they took the elevator up to his floor and almost ran to the door. Upon reaching it, Amy knocked twice, announcing her presence, and then walked in. It was 7:00 pm, it took longer to walk than normal. Izzy was sitting there, glued to his computer. There was a slight pause and then he turned around. His face was serious and almost grim. They walked up and sat on his couch.

"It took you long enough, I thought something happened to you," he started, "Anyway, I was doing some research and I found out something very prodigious. Take a look." He moved off his chair. Jim moved to read and Amy leaned in closer. They read about Rain and David, and the rain storm. Amy was surprised, but Jim as flabbergasted. He looked at Amy confused.

"I think it might have something to do with what's happening now. History does tend to repeat itself. You two should be careful, that girl looks an awful lot like Amy," Izzy warned, looking particularly at Amy. Amy caught the meaning he was leaning towards, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. Jim was completely confused. They sat around talking for a while, and Izzy's mom walking in and started to prepare supper for them.

_10:00 pm _

Matt awoke with a start. He had the weirdest dream. It started off with Sora and Mimi, but then it changed, into a forest, near an abandoned house. He was walking in it, unknowing of where he was going, but knowing at the same time. The sun was shining, and the forest was lush. As he got closer to his destination, the forest started to die. The trees were bare, and the clouds started to cover the sun. That's when he woke up, drenched in a cold sweat. He got out of bed and had a shower. After getting out, he got dressed in his new cloak. The time was 11:00 pm. There was a silver shine in his mirror. Matt turned around and saw it, the item that was missing. Face encased in shadow, he stared into the mirror. He didn't know why, but this was perfect. He went out, looking like a reaper of death. He knew what he had to do, he had to find that forest and finish the dream.

_11:30 pm _

Jim and Amy were walking back to Amy's apartment. Neither of them talked, there was too much on their minds. It was about an hour between the places, and they had left at about quarter after eleven. The rain pelted down, as if the gravity on Earth increased. The streets were flooded, and only certain businesses were open. The sky was darker than usual on a rainy night, and cars seemed to be no where in sight. No one was on the streets, it was as if they were the only two losers to walk through the storm.

_11:45 pm _

The thinking and silence between them was getting annoying. The rain started to fall harder, if that was even possible.

_11:55 pm _

Amy was starting to get a bad feeling in her stomach. Something was going to happen soon. She wanted to get home, but it was getting harder and harder to wade through the sidewalk. Jim was feeling the same as Amy. He didn't like this feeling, it meant trouble. They walked on…

_12:00 midnight _

They were still walking, with that feeling in the pits of their stomachs. There was a flash of lightning, and Amy stopped, so did Jim. The time had arrived, there was no more running away from it. The Reaper stood in front of them, his scythe shining in the street light. He moved closer to them, and stopped in front of Amy. She trembled, as the rain and air became almost unbearably cold. He touched her, tracing her jaw as before when they met. Jim pulled her back and out of his reach. Jim looked at her. He could see the fright in her eyes, and that's when he made up his mind.

"You can't kill her. Take me instead, and leave her be," he said, turning around to stare death in the eye.

"Youuu willll die for herrr? Why? What is she to you?" he asked. He was only looking for one answer, and then he could be in peace. Jim couldn't speak, the words wouldn't come out, he was frozen. The Reaper was getting annoyed. He raised his scythe, ready to strike. His hands were lowering, just about to come in contact…

"NOOOOO!" Amy screamed, and ran in front of Jim. The scythe stopped abruptly, the point centimeters away from the top of her head. "You can't kill him," she said, her tears mingling with the rain. "You can't, I love him, please don't," she sobbed. The Reaper pulled his scythe away and disappeared. Jim couldn't believe what just happened, what he had heard. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. The rain let up quite a bit.

"What did you say?" he asked her, his hands still about her shoulders. He had to hear it one more time.

"I love you," she said. It seemed easier after saying it once. He moved his hand under her chin, and pulled her in for a kiss. It was the most passionate thing anyone ever saw. The rain disappeared, the clouds were gone, and for the first time in ages, the sun shone brightly in the sky. They pulled away slowly, and nudged noses a bit.

"I love you too… I always have," Jim whispered to her in a husky voice that made her melt to him. She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" she exclaimed afterwards, "The sun is shining outside!" She checked her watch and it read seven in the morning. "The Reaper must've moved time forward. I really love the sun." Jim smiled down at her and kissed her again.

Matt walked through the forest. He had been walking for hours, still unsure of what he was searching for, but knowing at the same time. The sky was turning dark, and he knew he was getting close. He came to a stop and noticed a circle of dead trees. He wore his cloak, hood hiding his face in the shadow. He also carried a sharpened new scythe, which had mysteriously appeared in his apartment. The circle of trees wasn't far from him. He walked towards it and saw the mirror image of himself, the same creature he had seen at his apartment door and given him a poem. He walked towards the figure, and stopped right in front of him. They both disappeared…

Hurray! I finally got it done! Go me! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and don't forget about my other stories, woohoo! Ttyl R+R please!


End file.
